Scream 4
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: My version of Scream 4. Through the eyes of Maureen Kincaid, Sidney's daughter. Some of this will be other Povs aswell. Please review,since I don't get much... but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Return to Woodsboro

Scream 4-My Version

_This takes place 10 years after scream 3. I love the thought of Sidney having a daughter in scream 4 but that didn't happen. I loved Mark Kincaid in scream 3 so I decided to make a story on it. I love Mark/Sidney pairing you don't get many on this. So the plot is basically that Maureen Sid and Marks daughter is with her mother in scream 4 and this story is her pov i might switch to Sids pov every once an a while. Give reviews please no bad comments since am still progressing and developing as a writer and am 15 year old girl so my writing style and vocab isn't going to be the best. This story may take some time since am in the middle of writing my other story forbidden love a prequel to Jurassic park 3. I will try to update as soon as i can and school is coming up next Thursday so it's going to be work work work and more work! Lol_

_Enjoy._

Maureen Kincaid age 8 years old was sitting in her father's car with him and her mother. They were going to a place called Woodsboro her mommy's birth town it was an hour away from Hollywood. They were going to a bookstore, because her Mommy was promoting her new book.

"You want something to eat sweetheart?" Her Mommy asked from the front passenger seat

"Yes please Mommy and so does Barbie she's hungry from all this travelling" She said her Barbie next to her seat belt over the two of them Barbie's little suitcase next to her.

"Ok honey" Mommy said laughing she looked at Daddy and he smiled at me from the mirror.

They stopped at a McDonald's Sidney and Mark got something each and Maureen got a happy meal and was feeding Barbie some chips they carried on to Woodsboro.

"Here you go Barbie" Maureen said to her doll placing chips by her mouth, Maureen decided to ask "Mommy Daddy why are we going to Woodsboro?"

"We told you Maureen to promote my book and while we are there we will go and visit Aunt Kate and Cousin Jill for a few days" she said.

"But isn't that where all those people were killed?" She innocently asked there was a long silence in the car as she watched her parents exchange looks daddy decided to break the silence.

"Yes honey it is but its all over now" he said.

"Are you sure because someone else to-" Maureen started to say but her Mommy turned around in her seat and faced Maureen and said."Maureen why don't you feed Barbie the rest of your chips then have a little sleep we still have a long way to go" She sternly asked

"Ok Mommy" she said and done as her mom told her.

She took a last look of her parents they were talking quietly and the last thing she heard was her Daddy laughing before she let sleep overcome her.

Nearly an Hour later.

Someone was shaking her, she moaned.

"Hey sleeping beauty...wake up" Mommy said shaking her gently, she opened her sleepily eyes and saw mommy sitting up leaning over her seat.

"Mommy" she moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Am sorry but we are nearly there" She said to her fixing Maureen's messy hair.

Maureen noticed her Daddy looking at Mommy's bum. "Daddy" she said.

"Yes Maureen?" he said glancing at her.

"Why you looking at Mommy's bum?" she asked.

Mommy gasped "What?" she turned to Daddy and smacked his arm and said"Mark stop it" She scowls and turned to sit in her seat. Daddy laughed and said to me "Am looking at it because your Mommy has a nice bum". He said smiling through the mirror. Mommy laughed and shook her head. There smiles slowly faded because something was getting said on the radio. I tried to listen but it was too low only low enough for them to hear got in little bits something about 10 years and something about a murder last night and it said something about gutted and in Woodsboro. Mommy harshly changed the channel to some music. Daddy had a worried look on his face; Mommy had an unsettled look on her face. What is going on? I wondered.

We arrived in Woodsboro it was a nice little town. We went past a wall with loads of pictures and flowers on it I think its all the people that where killed. About 5 minutes later we arrived at the bookstore and saw Mommy's publicist Rebecca waiting for us we pulled over. Daddy and Mommy where putting our stuff in mommy and Rebecca's rental. It was nearly time to go in. Daddy walked over to me

"You excited?" He asked leaning down to me

"Well I don't know what if-"I asked

"Nothings going to happen sweetheart" He said.

"Ok I'll miss you" I said Daddy wasn't staying with us, because he was working back at home and he had to take care of our dog Cherokee but we have a dog sitter when we all go away together.

"So will I my little princess" he picked me up and kissed my cheek.

He always calls me his princess and mommy his queen.

"Am only staying for a few days right?" I asked I didn't like to be away from him.

"Of course it's only till Sunday" he stated it was Friday now.

"Ok" I hugged him, he hugged me and kissed my head, while stroking my hair he said "You look after Mommy as well" he said worry in his eyes.

"Sure I will Daddy" I said. He smiled and put me down

"Be good for your mommy Aunt Kate and Cousin Jill ok?" he said.

"I will love you" I said.

"Love you too little princess" he smiled and patted my head he turned to go to Mommy but I stopped him

"Daddy say goodbye to Barbie" I said

"Goodbye Barbie have a nice time" he laughed before walking to Mommy.

"Sidney" he said putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, she turned to him.

I turned to see 2 boys looking at me so I turned I realized how much I look like Mommy I have her dark hair that goes to my shoulders my lips and nose and slim figure that she has and I have my daddy's blue eyes. She looked pretty in her pink dress her black heels and her hair tied up. Mommy and Daddy were kissing Yuk! It's horrible to see your parents kiss. They hugged each other and they were speaking softly to each other when Rebecca said "Uh... Sidney? There ready for you now".

"Ok I'll be right there" she turned to Daddy again and kissed once more again.

I heard them say to each other "I love you" she said to him, "I love you too". Daddy went to his car and waved at me I waved back. He beeped at us and drove off.

"Maureen come on time to go in" Mommy said.

"Come on Barbie lets go and see this boring book talk" I said to my Barbie. I ran to Mommy and took her hand and we went in the store.

_So first chapter boring or good? It will get better. Do you like I included Mark in this?_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Chapter 2 A trip to the station

Book tours And A trip to the Police Station

While Mommy was speaking about her book to the people, I decided to look around with Barbie.

"I was playing the role of victim. The only problem? I never auditioned for the role. I never asked for the part, but here I was playing it to the hilt. Sidney Prescott, the real life Scream Queen. Celebrity victim. It wasn't who I set out to be. It wasn't the life I wanted", Mommy said with enthusiasm.

They were books on History boring. Biography is boring. Travel and leisure boring. Romances erugh. It is bad enough at home then having to read about it. The next shelf caught my eye though, in the area it read. Murders of Woodsboro, I picked it up and sat on the floor away from everyone in a little corner. Murders of Woodsboro. I found the page to that and started it.

_Maureen Prescott was the start of the murders some say but some say otherwise that it was her daughter Sidney Prescott. Maureen Prescott was murdered and a year later murders started to occur the victim of it all Sidney Prescott 17 years old when it all started…_

"Maureen!" Sidney shouted. Maureen jumped she didn't realize how much she had been reading she quickly got up put the book back, her mind was racing from all the information she had just read she put that to the back of head and went to her mother.

"Where have you been I was calling you", her mother said worried, she can get over protective sometimes and she explained why she said she has been hurt loads of times and doesn't want me to get hurt.

"Any way Maureen this is your great Aunt Kate", Sidney introduced them.

"Hi", Maureen said shyly. Kate replied by giving her a hug.

"hi honey I haven't seen you since you were a little baby".

"Oh I don't remember you", Maureen said.

"Why Maureen that's because you was a baby when you last saw Aunt Kate", Sidney laughed ruffling Maureen's hair. Kate laughed.

"How's Jill?" Sidney asked Kate.

"She's fine she can't wait to see little Maureen you will both see her tonight for dinner it's been to long", Kate said.

"I know since dad died I haven't been taking much phone calls," Sidney said quietly. Maureen looked down she was devastated by her grandfather's death; she was not even allowed to go to the funeral she was too young according to her parents and had to sit with Marks parents.

Sidney turns around to see Gale Weathers standing in front of her, she smiled at Gale. They embraced quickly and it was kind of awkward an there was a little bit of tension between them.

"It's good to see you, Gale. I was hoping you would come." Mommy said to the older woman. Therefore, I have heard so much about Gale Weathers. She was married to my uncle Dewey. Dewey came to Hollywood a few times but not with her. Mommy and Gale do not get on much.

"Congratulations, Sidney. I haven't read it yet..." Gale smiled her wavy hair bouncing everywhere.

"I know where you can get a copy… this is my daughter Maureen", Mommy said to Gale about me.

Gale looked down to me and smiled. "Hello Maureen you look so much like your mother",

"Thanks I think", I said to her.

"All the photos I saw of you but know you really look like your Mother".

"Uncle Dewey!" I shouted and ran to him, he was in his police uniform and I have to admit I had a little crush on him. He smiled at me "Hello Maureen long time no see". He knelt down and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Dewey" Mommy said rushing towards him giving him a hug as well and smiling, she was really looking forward to seeing Dewey. However, I could tell gale wasn't.

"What you doing here Gale?" Dewey said,

"Er hello can't I come and see an old friend?", Gale said

"Well of course but you're looking for a story which you won't get", Dewey said he had a worried expression.

"Dewey what's wrong", Mommy asked him. The next thing the police came in the police came in asking everyone to stay quiet and in the building. Then the phone was ringing but it was coming from outside. Everyone ran outside.

"Maureen, stay inside." Her Mommy said she rushed out. Maureen did not listen though she ran out.

Her Barbie? Where was it she left it by the bookshelf before she would get it later? She squeezed through the crowd's and up to the front by her Mommy Dewey Rebecca and Gale.

"Dewey it's my rental". Sidney said to Dewey, she did not know I was standing by them. Slowly they opened the car boot and the next thing I could not help it I ran and screamed "Barbie!" and tried to grab her. She was headless and naked; Sidney pulled Maureen to her and turned her away. Other than that posters of Mommy and fake blood or real blood was smeared with her naked Barbie and writing had been wrote in it SIDNEY!

"Dewey please tell me this a prank!" Her Mother begged while Maureen sobbed into her clothes, she held her daughter against her.

"Am afraid not Sid", Dewey sadly reclined.

"Mommy who would do this?" Maureen said tears falling from her innocent blue eyes looking up at Sidney's chocolate brown sad eyes.

"I don't know honey, Rebecca can you take her in please?", Sidney said handing Maureen to Rebecca. Rebecca held her weak hand and walked inside.

How could someone do this to my Barbie? She was innocent she was my best friend beside Chloe at school. I wished daddy were here. He would know how to make me feel better. I was sitting in the bookstore on the floor by the bookshelf, Rebecca was sitting next to me she laid a hand on my shoulder and tried to read a baby book to me, as if I was three or something. 10 minutes later Mommy came in and pulled me up by my hand and Rebecca whispered something to her and she nodded and left.

"Honey we have to go to the police station". Mommy said to me sorrow in her eyes once again.

"Why what is gonna happen?" I said afraid.

"We just need to be interviewed and you will see cousin Jill", Mommy said trying to smile for me but it wasn't happening.

"I want Daddy. Is Daddy going to be there?" I asked her.

Her eyes swelled up, and she wanted him here as much as I did but for all we know he is probably driving back home now and doesn't know anything about this.

"I want him here too but your Daddy doesn't know about this yet. I am going to call him later on though to let him know. I am sorry about Barbie we will get you a new one", she said taking my hand and out the bookstore into Dewey's car.

The police station was not a scary place because daddy works there, and I always go and see him.

Next thing we were all in a little room with uncle Dewey officer hicks aunt Kate, Jill , her friends Kirby and Olivia while I was sitting on mommy's knee.

"Dewey maybe I should go" mommy said to Dewey, yes I want to go home. I want to see daddy and Cherokee

""Um...I'm afraid that's impossible." Officer Hicks said.

"Sidney, nobody thinks you're involved." Uncle Dewey assures. "But everyone's a suspect."

"Plus," Officer Hicks added. "Murder evidence was found in your rental car. Making you a witness."

"But I have Maureen; she can't stay with all this going on could she leave?" Mommy said. I could be a target. Oh no now I really want to go home.

"Well if there is another killer Sidney, she could be a target and we need you to be safe…." Dewey explained. He turned back to the others.

"Am I in danger, Sheriff?" Jill asked fear in her voice.

"To be honest, we don't have enough to go on at the moment." Officer Hicks said.

Dewey's eyes meet Mommy. Who appears strong and composed. She squeezes Jill's hand, reassuringly.

"No, you're not. Because we're not going to let anything happen to you, Jill or any of you". Mommy said to us.

_Hope you like it _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Chapter 3 Aunt Kate's House

Aunt Kate's House.

_Chapter 3_

Later on, we went back to Aunt Kate's house with Jill and Kirby. Kirby is Jill's best friend and she always stays over at her house. Mommy and Rebecca were talking in the kitchen, while I was sitting in the living room on the dining table colouring.

"I had reservations at the Doubletree." Rebecca said to Mommy.

"It'll be better here. All of us in numbers. We'll be safer." Mommy said.

"As long as we're in Seattle by Tuesday. So what's the deal with your Aunt? Where's Jill's dad?"

"Aunt Kate is my mother's kid sister." Mommy said.

Jill walks past me, smiles, and goes into the kitchen were Mommy and Rebecca are.

"I can't get over how grown up you are. What's it been five years?" Mommy smiled and put an arm around Jill.

"It was the body morphing years." Jill said and put her head on Mommy's shoulder.

"It's good to see you. What do you think of little Maureen?" Mommy asked Jill about me.

"She is great. She looks a lot like you though." Jill said looking at me from the kitchen. I put my head in my colouring books so it looks like I am not listening.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and it was Uncle Dewey. He presented me with a new Barbie doll, which I was entirely grateful for. Mommy was quite pleased with him for doing this for me. I was helping Jill and Aunt Kate look for takeaway menus in the kitchen.

"I was gonna cook. But I thought you would like something different. Your Mother told me that you're not allowed takeaways because they are bad for you so I decided to treat you all." Aunt Kate said to me.

I sweetly replied "Thank you." Jill rolled her eyes and laughed.

(This is Sidney and Dewey now. Maureen does not see this)

Sidney and Dewey sit on the couch and catch up.

"It's a 30 city tour. Barnes & Nobles, Seattle is next up. It's not easy to generate interest inspirational self-help." Sidney said to Dewey.

"You're taking Maureen to thirty cities?" Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not I only brought her here to see Aunt Kate and Jill. But now I realise I should of just left her at home. So..How have you been?" Sidney said.

"You're very calm for what's going on around you."

"I have to for Maureen. I don't want to scare her more than she really is and besides I have been in this situation three times. How's Gale?" Sidney asked.

"I'm good and Gale is... well, it's been a little rocky lately." Dewey said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"She's not working and I don't think she knows who she is if she's not working." Dewey said with bitter.

"Why isn't she?" Sidney said a little surprised by his attitude.

"She was tabloid TV. The internet killed a lot of that. She hosted that True Crime cable show for a while but... it was cancelled." Dewey said sipping his wine.

"Isn't she writing another book?" Sidney said but looking at Dewey drinking his wine.

He shrugs. Sidney gets it. She feels for him. He decides to change the subject. She opens her mouth to talk more he interrupts her.

"So how's Mark?" Dewey asks. Sidney's eyes brighten up as he asks this.

"Well he's mostly the same obsessed movie guy and Maureen is Daddy's little girl... Oh and he is perfect", Sidney smiled.

Dewey let out a small smile, happy that his friend but like a sister is happy.

"Gale's smart, she'll figure it out. " Sidney said to him putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

Dewey nods. He is Hopeful of what she says but still unconvinced. He stares at Sidney.

"Right we have ordered Pizza and Fries and Garlic Bread" Jill shouted walking into the living room, followed by Maureen and Kate. Kirby comes down the stairs.

"Mommy! Aunt Kate is letting me have Pizza! Is that ok" Maureen asked Sidney.

"Yes its ok, we don't have takeaway much often so why not?" Sidney said. Maureen smiled and hugged her Mother.

"Hey Maureen I have some old Barbie dolls from when I was a kid maybe we could go and play with them. And you can have them to take back home?" Jill asked Maureen. This brightened up Maureen's day and she screamed with delight. Sidney smiled and let go of her daughter.

"Yeah I have been asking and asking Jill to get rid of them dolls," Kate said while laughing.

Maureen grabbed her new Barbie and ran up the stairs, with Jill and Kirby following her.

"Maureen really adores you Sidney". Kate said sitting down on the sofa.

"I know, she's more of a Daddy's girl when she's with Mark" Sidney said taking a sip of her red wine.

"Very cute though". Kate said smiling.

After their tea, they prepare for bed Sidney is in the guest room. Maureen is in Jill's room with Jill and Kirby watching Snow White. Kirby is obviously bored and Jill is watching It with Maureen.

"I don't wanna watch this." Kirby moaned leaning back on the headboard. Jill and Maureen have their head in their hands while lying down.

"Tough were watching Snow White for Maureen."

"Were you BFF's with Jenny or Marine? I don't think so." Kirby said kicking Jill

"That's not the !" Jill smacked Kirby's leg.

There's an knock on the door. Jill hits pause.

"Yeah?" Kirby says.

The door opens - it is Sidney.

"You guys doing okay in here?" Sidney asked the three.

"Yeah were fine. We are just watching the glorious Snow White," Jill said smiling secretly at Sidney who gets the message.

"Oh well Maureen don't stay up too long ok? If you need me am just across the landing". Sidney said.

"Ok" Maureen said and looked back to the TV.

"Alright, night girls". Sidney said and walked out shutting the door.

Kirby bounces up from the bed. She has had enough of Snow White and takes the dvd out of the TV.

"Hey! Kirby" Jill said.

"I have had enough of this. We are going to watch a real movie. Maureen are you allowed to watch scary movies?" Kirby asked her.

Maureen shook her head as a no. Kirby smirked.

They later found themselves with Dawn of the dead. Half way through the movie, Maureen was glued to the television fascinated by the blood.

"Kirby she really shouldn't be watching this" Jill said with uneasiness.

"Relax its not even scary and come on does she look scared to you?" Kirby said. They looked at Maureen and then looked back at eachother and burst out laughing.

The phone rang.

"You get it," Jill said. Kirby got up from the bed, walked over to the dressing table, and grabbed Jill's phone.

"It's Charlie" Kirby answers it. Jill rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kirby asked.

"Hello Jill….Oh Hello Kirby…" A cold voice and familiar voice asked through the phone.

_Dun dun dun… hes back! I have not been around much but here I am. Just to say that I am going to be switching between Povs just a little bit so do not worry._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost face

Ghost face

"What do you want Charlie?" Kirby asked not in the mood for him.

"I'm not Charlie." The voice said it was Ghost face, Kirby recognized this but she didn't do anything. Instead, it brought a smile on her face.

"What are you doing with Charlie's phone? Huh? Mr. Ghost Face?" Kirby teased, Maureen tensed and looked at Kirby. Kirby looked at Jill.

"It's Charlie being an asshole." Kirby said. Jill mouths to put the phone down. She hangs up.

"God he really annoys me sometimes." Kirby said jumping on the bed. They go back to watching Dawn of the dead. Maureen goes back to watching it now. They all sit in slience for a few moments.

RING!

"If this is Charlie again I swear!" Kirby storms to the phone. She picks it up, "Charlie go away!" she shouts pissed off now that he will not give up.

"What the fuck?" A voice said through the phone. Kirby's immediately realizes that it isn't Charlie.

"Oops sorry Olivia we thought it was Charlie he's being an ass." She stops at that cause of Maureen. Maureen smiles. Jill scowls, Kirby turns to the window.

"Oh Is that your car? Are you at Jill's?" Olivia said. Kirby jumps up, looks out the window. She sees Olivia getting out of her car across the street. They wave. Olivia moves up the walk to her house. It's dark inside.

"Great. My mom's not home yet. Let me speak to Jill. "Olivia said through the phone. Kirby hands Jill the phone.

"She wants to speak to you." Jill takes it "What's up?"

"How are you? Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. I'm okay." Jill said eyes on the television screen.

"I'll be over in a few. I saw Trevor at practice tonight." Olivia said on the phone.

"What was he doing there?"

Kirby sat next to Maureen as Jill spoke on the phone, "So why aren't you allowed to watch scary movies?"

Maureen looked at Jill; she was really pretty she looked like a model she thought. "Well Mommy always told me that there bad for you and am too young."

Kirby smiled, "I used to watch them your age,"

"Well lucky you." Maureen murmured. A cell phone rang. But it was Jill's this time, Kirby went to get it and it read Charlie.

"Its Charlie again." Kirby said, annoyed.

"What does he want?" Jill said to Kirby, but still on the phone to Olivia.

Kirby answers it, "Listen Charlie we don't wanna talk to you right now!" Kirby shouted.

"I told you it's not Charlie." Ghost face said coldly.

"Yeah I know you told me before," Kirby shrugged. Jill waved it away and carried on speaking to Olivia.

"Do you think he fooled around with Jessica?" Jill asked, through the phone.

"Shotgun make-out, yes. Full on blow job, doubt it." Olivia said, Jill nods.

"I want to talk to Jill." Ghost face said to Kirby down the phone.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Kirby said.

"C'mon, Ghost Face, talk to me. Aren't you supposed to ask me a question. Go ahead, horror quizme, Cuz', you know Charlie – you can't stump me." Maureen snapped her attention to Kirby.

"How's the movie?" Ghost face asked.

"What movie?" Kirby stops. She goes silent.

"Dawn of the dead."

"How do you know we're watching that?" Kirby said.

"Because I'm standing in the closet." Kirby pales she spins around to Jill's closed closet door.

"Stop. You are not." Maureen and Jill see Kirby staring at the closet door.

"What's going on?" Jill asked, standing up, so did Maureen.

"Charlie's being a dick." Kirby complained, Jill gave her a look. Maureen was not bothered by this.

"THIS IS NOT FUCKING CHARLIE!" Ghost face roars down the phone. Jill and Maureen heard this.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Kirby said changeling him. She doesn't care if Maureen can hear he was getting on her last nerves and she was getting a little nervous. It's going a little too far now.

"Open the closet door." Ghost face said.

"Put it on speakerphone." Jill said quietly. Kirby does, Maureen hears that voice, and she shrieks. Jill walks to her and puts an arm over her shoulder.

"You do know there are cops all over this house." Kirby said,

"I think I'd have just enough time to slice someone open. " He laughs; Maureen gets a spine-chilling shiver down her back.

They all grow cautious. Jill still had Kirby's phone in her hand and she completely forgot about Olivia on the other end.

"What's going on over there?" Olivia asks, she is now looking out her window to theirs.

"Charlie is being weird." Jill said, but Jill is not sure if that is really Charlie at all. Kirby stares at the closet. She's hesitating.

"There's no way you're in there." Kirby reaches for the door knob. Maureen wants to say no and let's get mommy but she can't find the will to move. Kirby's hand shakes.

"What are you doing?" Jill said, walking towards Kirby. Suddenly, Kirby rips the closet door open It's empty. Relief floods everyone's face.

"Liar. I'm over this." Kirby said bitterly, her heart had stopped beating madly now.

"I never said I was in your closet." They all gulped.

Olivia is still on the phone with Jill when... Ghost face explodes out of Olivia's closet. Surprised and stunned - she barely has time to react when ghost face is upon her.

Everyone hears Olivia scream, Maureen runs to the window, before anyone else has the chance. She gasps and nearly screams when Jill covers her mouth.

"Olivia? Olivia?" Jill said, Kirby runs over to the window the three of them watch as Ghost face chases Olivia in her room.

"Nooo... Olivia!" Kirby shouts out the window.

In Sidney's bedroom, she was reading a book then she hears screaming. She bolts from her bed. Back in the bedroom, Maureen runs from the window to the bed she runs to the side of the bed.

"Nooooo!" Kirby and Jill shout.

Sidney comes racing into the room. Sidney see's Maureen crying. "Maureen Close your eyes!"

Kirby and Jill point to the window. Sidney goes to the window. They scream. The three girls watch as Olivia takes her last blood curling scream, and her last breath. Sidney bangs on the window, and then she bolts into action and runs out the room.

"Mommy!" Maureen tries to run after her, "No Maureen!" Jill said and picks her up. Jill is scared for Sidney, but she has to be strong. Sidney runs out the house and to Olivia's.

"Jill, Kirby?" Kate appears in the girl's room, with a blue robe on. Maureen is crying softly now. "Here take Maureen," Jill said, handing Maureen to Kate. Maureen puts her arms around Kate's neck.

"What's happening? Where's Sidney?" She said, going to the window.

"Ghost face has killed Olivia," Kirby said.

"Where's my mommy?" Maureen cried out, Kate tried to soothe Maureen.

"She will be fine honey." Kate said, grabbing the house phone. She starts dialling 911, when Jill bolted out the room. Kirby tries to follow her.

"Jill! Jill!" Kirby shouted, trying to go after her, Kate grabbed her. "No Kirby, Jill come back here!" Maureen was handed to Kirby. Kate got through to the police.

It's dark. Sidney sees a light through a door. She bursts through it to find...Olivia's body on the bed - propped up against the headboard. Her stomach ripped open. Her insides exposed. Blood everywhere she is too late. The sight overwhelms Sid. She erupts into tears. Her knees fail her. She clutches the door to keep from falling. She wants to be sick, Then, a phone rings Sid turns to find a cell phone sitting on the dresser – as if waiting for her. She picks it up, brings it to her ear.

A long silence. And then...

"Welcome home, Sidney." Ghost face laughs evilly down the phone. Sidney pales. She does not answer him "I've missed you." He said, Sidney is defiant. She will not answer him.

"What?" she said coldly.

"It's time for another movie. I've been waiting." Ghost face said.

"What the fuck do you want?" She shouted.

"Only one more, Sid. It'll be your last one. I promise. Stab. The Death of Sidney Prescott. Based on a true story. It'll be the be the best one yet." he proudly said down the phone.

"Why don't you come for me yourself have you got the balls for that? This isn't a fucking movie. Fuck you, "she screamed down the phone in anger.

"No fuck you Sidney, oh wait I remember you already done that with Billy Loomis didn't you" he said. She closed her eyes,

"Oh poor, Sidney but you're not the star anymore, this isn't just about you."

"These are innocent people," she hissed through the phone.

"Spare me the lecture, I've have got plans for you Sidney and your little brat." He darkly said.

"You fucking leave her out of this." She shouted anger coursing through her. Her blood boiled at the mention of Maureen by him.

"Am going to make you and the brat suffer." He snapped, and then the phone went dead. She looked at it.

"Sidney?" Jill voice courses in the hallway. Sid spins around to see... Jill was racing up the stairs.

"Stay right there!" Sidney rushes to stop her Jill doesn't stop. She gets to the top of the staircase. Sid goes to her - to block her from seeing Olivia's body.

"Is she?" Jill says trying to move into view of the bedroom, Sidney blocks her view.

"Don't look ok?" Sidney warns,

"She said you were the angel of death." Jill said, deeply.

Just then Ghost face lurches out of another bedroom, and goes for Jill. Sidney blocks his way, but Jill gets her arm sliced. Sidney lunges at him. He pushes her against the wall face first; she grabs a picture and throws it in his face. He pulls her down and tries to bulge his knife in to her, she tries to pull it away from her, she kicks him he goes Ghost face and Sidney go tumbling down the stairs. Together - intertwined. They hit the base of the stairs.

Ghost face instantly rises. However, Sid is disoriented. She tries to crawl away but Ghost face pulls her back when Sidney again kicks Ghost face off her he hits the floor- she scrambles to her feet, racing to the door, coming face to face with.

Deputy Hoss and Deputy Perkins, arrive. Sidney turns to Ghost face who has disappeared. Deputy Hoss takes off in pursuit while Deputy Perkins goes to Sidney. He tries to help her - but she pushes him away.

"Where were you?" Sidney sad upset and angry. She sees Jill coming down the stairs, clutching her bleeding arm. Sid races to her. Sidney turns to Deputy Perkins.

"Help me with her." Perkins springs into action, aiding Jill.

Crime scene chaos, Squad cars, ambulance, coroner's van, police officers, detective's, news vanes, reporters, neighbours, an ambulance speeds away, revealing Dewey. He eyes deputy Hicks with Perkins and Hoss - marches over. They instantly start defending themselves.

"I saw someone in the Ghost costume. He went in the alley." Deputy Hicks said defensibly.

"I saw him too, Sheriff." Deputy Hoss said.

"And they radioed and I circled around to cut him off." Deputy Perkins said.

"While the killer circled back to the girl's house." Dewey questioned.

"He got us with the other house, Sheriff."

The Deputies know they screwed up. Big time. Just then, the Coroner and his team carry Olivia's body out of the house. The sight weighs heavily on Dewey. Sidney walks out with Maureen in her arms. With Kate and Kirby following. Jill is in the ambulance getting her arm looked over. Maureen's face is snuggled into Sidney's neck. Dewey walks over to them.

"Am sorry, my deputies weren't there." He said, she nodded. Dewey looked at Maureen who had a blanket around her. Her arms were tightly around Sidney's neck and her face was turned so she could see what was happening.

"Is she ok?" He asked Sidney about Maureen. Sidney glanced down at Maureen who was not saying a word.

"Yeah she'll be fine. But we all need to go to the hospital to be checked. " Sidney said.

"Well I think you will be questioned aswell." Dewey said.

They made their way to the hospital.

_Chapter 4 finished! _

_Quite a long chapter, I must say. I hope you are liking this, and please more reviews!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Chapter 5 Hospital and Rebecca

Hospital and Rebecca's Death

"So what did you see when you went to the window?" A female officer asked us. Kirby, Jill, and me were in the doctors room, Mommy was outside watching from the window.

"Well we heard screaming, so we thought it was Olivia, but turned out it was." Jill explained slowly.

I was biting my cup the doctor had given me; I was really nervous and scared. Mommy explained to me that she had scratches in her back but she's fine now.

Sidney's Pov

Sidney was standing outside looking through the window at Jill Kirby and Maureen. She was kicking herself for bringing her, she should of left her at home. She could not believe this is happening again after 10 years why does it have to start up again. She was in her thoughts and looking at her precious daughter, she couldn't lose her.

"Sidney!" it was her husband Mark running up to her. She turned around to see him running to her. Relief poured over her as she ran into his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, before looking up to each other.

"Dewey called me half way back to Hollywood. I couldn't just leave you and Maureen here. When there is a new murder spree." He said, touching her face. She leaned into him tears evaporating down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't come back." she whimpered, her head against his chest. He kissed her head "It doesn't matter now. Where's Maureen? Is she ok?" He said pulling away from her looking in the window where Maureen is.

"Yeah she's fine, she's a little shaken up. She's not hurt though she wasn't there when I-"Sidney said and cut herself off. Mark turned around, "When you what?"

"I went to the house where she was getting killed I tried to stop it but it was too late. Then he called me and said he has plans for Maureen and me. Then Jill came and he came and we had a little fight. But when I knocked him out he disappeared." She said tiredly. She sat down, and winced.

"What happened to you?" he said, concern filling his eyes, sitting next to her.

"I got glass in my back. It's all out now," she said. He checked her back, more scars appeared. He felt sorry for his wife, having to deal with this all again. He pulled her in his arms again and they hugged.

"Am just so scared this time, for Maureen." She said her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head once again, "Well we're not going to let anything happen to her Sidney." She nodded slightly.

Sidney felt like the vulnerable 17-year-old Sidney again. When she was grieving for her mother who she lost at 16.

The door opened, and the officer came out, they quickly stood up. "Well we have heard enough for now; we will keep the house under suilvence."

Then Maureen came out with Kirby and Jill following her. Maureen's face lit up when she saw Mark.

"Daddy!" she screamed in delight. He laughed and picked her up. She hugged him tightly, "Daddy where were you?"

"Am sorry, I wasn't there but am here now." He said kissing her cheek.

"What did they say to you?" Sidney asked Kirby and Jill.

"They said that the killer must have got in when she was out and hid in her closet." Kirby said. Maureen snuggled in to Mark; she was very scared and wanted to go home.

"I want to go home." Maureen said, everyone looked at her. She wanted to go home and see Cherkoree and her best friend Chloe.

"I know. We will be soon don't worry." Mark said. Sidney looked at him but didn't say anything.

"They told me it was a surface wound. Surface wounds are okay." Kirby said running in with a smile on her face. Kirby and Jill hug.

"Ow. Surface would heal."

Outside the room, Maureen was asleep on the chair, while Sidney and Mark were talking. Gale had walked in. she hesitated at first then regained herself.

"Dewey called me. I came. Whatever I can do." Sidney didn't say anything at first, "You can help me find Rebecca." Sidney turns to the nurse "Have you seen my assistant?" she asked.

"Dewey said you talked to the killer? What did he say?" Gale asked, Jill and Kirby walk out the doctor's room.

"He said the next stab movie was about the death of Sidney Prescott. And that he has plans for me and Maureen. So interpret that as get the hell out of town"

"We're leaving tonight. We'll drive to Oakland and fly standby. Where's the rental?" Sidney said, Mark looked at her, "What?"

Sidney looked back, "Look Mark, you take Maureen home, and I'll go with Rebecca, ok? Because I want to finish this damn book tour and go home too."

"In the lot. There is a lot of press out there. Let me pull the car up. I'll text you." Rebecca takes off - grateful to be leaving. Gale watches as Sidney collects her things. Mark helps her,

"Leaving may not be the best thing to do, Sidney. Sidney stops and turns to her, Jill and Kirby take notice.

"You're kidding me, right? I came back here and people are dead." Sidney said,

"How were you supposed to know some psycho was planning a sequel?" Gale said, pushing her buttons now. Mark stops and looks at Gale, begging with his eyes not to push Sidney too far.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Gale?" Sidney said walking up to her.

"Excuse me?" Gale fluttered her eyes,

"Are you leaving, Sidney?" Jill said, Sid turns to see Jill. Sidney goes to her full of compassion.

"Someone is out there killing people because I'm here. I have to go before someone else gets hurt." Sadly, this makes sense to Jill. To all of them, while little Maureen was sleeping peacefully.

Sidney and Mark has a groggy Maureen in his arms, they are still with Gale and Jill. Aunt Kate and Kirby are there too. Then- Sid's Blackberry rings. The caller id says Rebecca. She picks it up.

"Bec? Are you out front? "

"Yes, Sidney, you'll find Rebecca right out front." Ghost face replies. Sidney face falls. The others see her expression, she takes off running.

"Sidney!" Jill shouts, Mark hands Maureen to Kate and follows them.

Dewey continues to answer reporter's questions at the hospital's entrance.

"The police department is working around the clock to make sure no one else is hurt." He shouts trying reassuring them.

"Watch out!" People shout, a car is headed right for the hospital's entrance. Dewey sees it.

"Guys, watch it, move aside."

Instant commotion. As the car parts the crowd. Sidney and the others emerge from the hospital as-The car crashes into a media van. Through the busted side window - Rebecca's lifeless body can be seen behind the wheel. Her throat slashed.

Horrific screams from all around. Sidney's face turns into horror, as Gale Kirby and Jill scream. Mark tries to calm them, but to no avail. Sidney stares at Rebecca's body.

_Chapter 5 finished.._

_Thanks for the review I got on the last chapter._

_Sarahmichellegallarfan1_


	6. Chapter 6 Dealing with Death

Dealing with Death

A waiting room has been taken over by the police. Jill sits on a couch - Kirby is curled up asleep, next to her. Aunt Kate is there too. Mark has Maureen on his lap asleep. No one knows but Maureen is awake and listening.

"How's your arm?" Aunt Kate asked Jill. Daddy had his arms around me.

"It's okay. Sore." Gale passes with coffee. She takes a seat next to Mommy.

"Rebecca's family has been notified." Gale said.

"I never should have come back here." Mommy said quietly. Daddy's hand went out to hers.

"and I certainly should never have brought Maureen here." She said. That made her think of a memory.

_2 months ago,_

"_Maureen don't go far! Stay where we can see you and stay with Cherokee!" Sidney shouted as Maureen was running with Cherokee out on their farm, in Tennessee. They come here whenever they can get a week or two of work._

"_I know!" Maureen called back. She looked back at her parents, walking behind her. _

"_Sidney, you don't have to be so protective over her now." Mark said as they were walking together following Maureen._

"_I know but I can't help it." _

_Maureen ran faster catching up with Cherokee, who was barking at a rabbit. A train whizzed past, she jumped. _

"_Honey, it's all over now." Mark reassured, he swung the dogs lead in his right hand._

"_I know it is but still I get feelings that something is going to happen again." She said fearfully. _

"_Nothing will, ok I mean you killed your- you're um…" he said, he couldn't finish he knew Sidney always teared up when he mentioned him._

"_My half-brother, its ok Mark." She replied looking at him. _

_Maureen was laughing, and going even further out of her parents view. _

"_I mean I just can't get over how my Mother, didn't tell me about him." _

_They climbed over a fence, Mark helped Sidney over, and they held hands while walking. _

"_Maybe she didn't want to open up old memories and the past." He said, hoping that this would go through her._

"_I don't know, I just am scared if another murder spree happens and Maureen-" She said, going off track. He stopped walking and looked at her, "Sid were not In Woodsboro, remember nothing will happen. And Hollywood was just a one off." He promised. She looked at him, with trust and love in her eyes. They kissed. _

_Maureen was in bushes now with Cherokee. And she couldn't see her parents, she felt something behind her, she looked up and it was a scarecrow. She screamed, frightened. _

_Mark and Sidney pulled apart, "Maureen!" Sidney shouted, running. Mark followed her and done the same thing. "Maureen where are you?!" Mark shouted, running ahead of Sidney. _

_Sidney's heart was racing, with fear. She couldn't be. Could she? _

"_Sidney I found her!" Marks voice said, from bushes ahead. She raced in them, and saw Maureen and Cherokee, and Mark._

"_Maureen! Why did you do that? We told you where we could see you!" Sidney shouted, at Maureen, angry. Maureen was shaken up, "Am sorry, but Cherokee led me here. And this scarecrow here-"she said. _

"_Don't blame Cherokee, you could have been hurt." Sidney said, calming down now, "Am sorry." Maureen innocently said. Sidney looked at her daughter before pulling her into a hug. "It's ok sweetheart, just don't do it again." She said,"Yeah you scared us." Mark said, touching her cheek._

_End of memory. _

"This isn't your fault, Sid. If anything, it is mine. I wrote the book, I sold the movie rights. I started this." Gale said. Mommy looks at her.

"You're right. It is your fault. But I knew better. Now, I can't leave. We have to keep her safe." Mommy said, while referring to Jill.

"We will. We will keep everyone safe." Gale promised.

"I don't care what happens to me. But no one else can get hurt."

"Sidney," Daddy said.

"No Mark, I can't do this again not here and not with our 8 year old daughter. I need to stay and finish this once and for all." Mommy argued, does that mean am going back home with Daddy? No I want Mommy to come home aswell, I don't want her to get hurt.

The next morning, I slept in Jill's bed with her and Kirby slept on the floor, while Mommy and Daddy slept in the guest room. Me and Jill went downstairs for breakfast while Kirby slept in Jill's bed.

Sidney is drinking coffee, while talking on her cell.

"I'm staying. I'd prefer if everything could be channelled through your office. Thank you, Henry, I appreciate that. I'll let you know more as I know it. Bye."

Sid hangs up as Jill and Maureen enter the kitchen. Sid goes straight for her and hugs her. It's comforting to Jill. Maureen sits at the table.

"I'm sorry about Olivia." Jill tears up.

"You know when people say, "I know how you feel," but you know they're just saying that and have no friggin' clue how you feel? I know how you feel." Mommy said to Jill who looks like she is going to cry.

"Where's mom?" Jill asks sitting down next to Maureen.

"She stopped by work for a bit."

"Where's Daddy?" Maureen asked,

"He's gone to the station to help out, with Uncle Dewey." Mommy said, grabbing a cup and a glass from the cupboard.

"I saw all the reporters outside" Jill motioned outside.

"That's why we're inside." Mommy hands Jill a cup of coffee. She then goes to the refrigerator.

"How do you deal with it? With everything that's happened to you? You've seen so much..." Jill asks.

"Death?" Sidney asked lowly, so Maureen couldn't hear her. "It sucks. I hated my life but Maureen and Mark are the only things that keep me together. But running from it gets me nowhere. I've learned to embrace it."

"How did you do that?" Jill asks, sipping her coffee.

Sidney shrugs as she pours orange juice in Maureen's glass.

"I wrote a book about grief and guilt and hope."

"And it helped?"

Sidney knew this conversation was getting more intense and too adult for Maureen to hear.

"Maureen honey, can you go wake Kirby and see if she wants some breakfast?" Sidney asked Maureen. She nodded, and walked out.

"It helped... pay the bills. The thing that helped most, well I didn't have to worry about to much, cause you know Mark was there and supporting me. I worded differently in the book, is I finally said, "Fuck it." This is it. Your life. You can boo-hoo or get on with it. I've earned the right to say, "Fuck it." So I did." Sid is very frank. Jill appreciates it. She likes this side of Sidney.

"I didn't know you had edge."

"I'm so polite, aren't I? Things are never what they seem, Jill. That I can assure you." Sidney said, poised.

"I don't think I'd like the attention. People staring at me." Jill said, a made a face.

Sidney smiles. "I won't lie. If I never had Maureen and Mark I love to disappear. Start from scratch. No scars. But that's not reality." Jill smiles in adoration. She looks up to Sidney. Maureen comes in with a half-asleep Kirby.

"You ok Kirby?" Sidney said, hugging Kirby. Kirby is still half-asleep and doesn't respond, but sits down.

"So who wants Pancakes?" Sidney said, going to the refrigerator.

_Chapter 6…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


	7. Chapter 7 Hello Sidney

Hello Sidney

Me, Mommy Jill, and Kirby, went to their school, this afternoon. It was weird, they tried to push colouring books and maths work in my face. We are back at Aunt Kate's now. I was helping Aunt Kate with some housework. Daddy was still at the station.

Jill's Pov

"I'm sick of this house. It's creepy being here after last night." She said, to Kirby who she was on webcam with. Kirby went back to her house.

"Come over here. We'll be sad together. Bring your bodyguards." She smiled.

"Maybe. I dunno what to do."

"It's two whole blocks. You'll be safe. I'm the one marked for death. I'm the sidekick." She laughed. This was no time to be laughing.

"Second banana always gets it. You're the new Sidney Prescott. Survival rate high. " Kirby joked. Jill didn't find it funny at all.

"I don't wanna be the new Sidney. I'll see ya later. Okay?" Jill said, "Buh-bye." Jill shuts her laptop. She gets up and exits her room. She bumps right into Maureen, who was coming out of the toilet.

"Oops sorry." Maureen said. Jill smiled, "Its ok. Where's your mom?" Maureen motioned for downstairs. Jill looked downstairs to see Sidney downstairs, talking on the phone. "Well I'll see ya later." Jill said, and walked into her room.

Maureen thought this was a little strange; Jill normally invites her into her room. She then heard voices, she knew it was rude to listen in on conversations, her parents taught her better than that. She could not help but be a little naughty and listen in.

"How did you get in here?" She heard Jill ask.

"The same way I always do. The patio stairs. I had to see you. I'm sorry about Olivia." A boy said. She didn't recognize his voice. They might be boyfriend or girlfriend; I did know some stuff from school.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Are you okay? I was worried. I know I screwed up but I care about you. I can't just turn that off. You were almost killed."

"Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No. They think it's, ya know, like in the movies." She heard Jill said a little fear in her voice.

"This doesn't mean anything. I don't forgive you." Jill said.

"You shouldn't. I'm guilty." This caught Maureen's attention.

"I screwed up. I'm not going to lie. Not after what has happened to you. Jessica and I lit up and got stoned; we messed around and got caught. None of it matters now."

"Maureen what are you doing?" Mommy said, I jumped, _Oops! She caught me_. I turned to see her holding the banister. "Am just waiting for Jill." Mommy walked past me and knocked on the door.

"You lost your scholarship."

"Hey, are you hungry? I'm sorry—"Sidney said she's surprised to see Trevor in the room.

"It's okay, Sid. This is Trevor. He was just leaving." Jill said, with a shaky smile. Maureen walked in behind Sidney Trevor looks to Jill. She's incredibly confused at the doorway, he passes by Sidney - extremely close. Their eyes meet.

"It's nice to meet you. You're smaller in person."

Trevor and Sidney's eyes meet. He smiles. It's just enough to make Sid uncomfortable. She takes a step back, allows Trevor room to pass. He leaves. They hear noise outside, they run to the window Maureen stays by the door, "Something's happened." Sidney said.

Sidney walks to Maureen with a disapproving look on her face, "You were listening on their conversation, weren't you Maureen." Maureen looked at Jill, who bit her lip, then walked out of the room leaving Sidney and Maureen on their own.

"Am sorry, I just well I just-"Maureen didn't know why she listened. Sidney's face softened a little, "Honey you know it's rude to listen on other peoples conversations." Maureen nodded.

1 hour later.

Daddy still was not home, I want him here. However, Mommy told me that he is still investigating with Uncle Dewey. Mommy and me were sitting in an over-sized chair watching TV. She channel surfs. It's wall to wall coverage of the murders. A news anchor talks to a reporter in the field.

"Was an arrest made? Or is Stuart Baker only a person of interest?"

"It's unclear. However, sources say the evidence is substantial." The other one said.

Mommy got up and handed me my juice and my Barbie, while she went into the kitchen and left me in the living room. Sidney approaches the back glass doors again. Pitch black.

She clicks on the porch light to reveal- The wind chime is now back hanging from the porch post. Right where it was. Tat-tat _But how? Who put it back? _Sid's face goes pale when—Kate's head pops up, and Sidney jumps and gasps. Kate was bent over looking under a potted plant.

"I can't find the key."

Sid recovers. She opens the door. "It's okay." Holding her chest, and locking the door when Kate comes through. "Where is everybody?"

"The wind chime fell down." Maureen comes in "Aunt Kate!" she runs to Kate who picks her up. Sidney smiles at her. "The Deputies took Jill over to Kirby's house. I thought it was okay. Away from me is always a good thing. "

"Did you see they got the guy?" While holding Maureen, "I saw the news. I haven't heard from Dewey yet or Mark."

"The English teacher. Figures. That calls for a glass of wine. Whaddya say?"

"You go ahead. I'm gonna turn in." Sidney said, she looked at Maureen, "Maureen you're with me tonight, say goodnight to Kate then come up," Maureen nodded.

Sid enters the bedroom. Grabs her suitcase when her cell phone rings. She grabs it - sees the caller Id is blocked. She debates. Then, she answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sidney." Sidney freezes, worried look on her face.

_Chapter 7 done. Please can I more reviews! _

_Happy reading. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. Chapter 8 Aunt Kate's Death

Aunt Kate's Death

"Nothing to say?" Ghost face said down the phone.

"You called me. What do you want?" she asked, looking outside her window for any signs of him.

"I want you dead." Sidney says nothing.

"Whaddya say?" he asked. Sidney's face goes pale as Kate just said that before.

"And then what? I die and then what?"

The movie ends. Tell ya what; I'll have a glass of wine while you think it over." He said and hung up.

Sidney bolts from the room. She goes racing down the stairs.

Sidney comes racing into the kitchen to find- Aunt Kate pouring a glass of wine. She looks up, startled to see Sidney so panicked. Maureen was drinking her glass of milk.

Back to Maureen's Pov

Mommy came down the stairs as someone was chasing her. She ran into the Kitchen in a rush with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Kate asked.

"We need to get out of here now." Mommy said, running to her phone. She dials it, "Dewey, Jesus, answer." She dials again "This is Sidney Prescott, I'm at Kate Roberts house, please, hurry."

Just then, Aunt Kate's phone rings. Kate answers it. "Hello." She motions to Mommy "It's for you."

She holds the phone out but Mommy won't take it. Instead, she motions we need get out of the house. "He's in the house." She points to her ear. "He can hear us." Mommy grabs a knife from the sink. Then, I had to hold Aunt Kate's hand, Mommy led us from the kitchen to the family room to the...

Mommy hits the porch light to reveal—a ghost standing on the back porch. I scream, in fear. Mommy picks me up and she races back through the house, through the kitchen to...

Kate and Mommy reach the front door. Kate unlocks and rips it open to find... the Ghost that killed Olivia, and now stabs Kate in the chest. I scream and hug Mommy even more. I was petrified

The Ghost continues attacking, stabbing Aunt Kate repeatedly. Mommy covers my eyes. The slightest pause. It's just enough for us to flee the room. Suddenly, police sirens can be heard approaching_. Yes were _saved_!_

Me still in Mommy's arms races to the back patio doors. She opens them, then stops when we see... the ghost costume hanging on the window chime. Then mommy turns around to see the ghost pushing us, I went bang on the floor, away from mommy. Mommy is thrown on to the grass, I watch as they both go to the ground, tumbling, rolling across the grass of the back yard.

Mommy is thrown onto her back – the Ghost on top of her. Oh no Mommy! His knife rises. Just as he is about to cut down, I grab pieces of rock and throw it at him. He stops then runs at me, I gasp and run. I scream as he chases me. I turn and run around the house around the front garden. I hear Mommy shouting me.

"Maureen!"

He still chases me with his knife raised, and then I bump into someone I look up it was Uncle Dewey and his officer Deputy Hicks. I burst out crying, then I look behind me and see the Ghost was gone. _Was this a dream?_

"Maureen! Maureen, Oh my God!" Mommy shouted running tiredly to me. She grabbed me and pulled me to her chest tightly kissing my head.

"Maureen, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" she asked looking over me. I shake my head, still in shock.

"That was really brave." She said her eyes welling up. She embraces me.

Chapter 8 quite a short chapter. But every little counts right?

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


	9. Chapter 9 Billy Loomis's Kid

Billy Loomis's Kid?

_Chapter 9 _

The paramedics came and the police once again. This was never ending was it? My mommy was more concerned about me then her, she is the one who got hurt the most. The paramedic was bandaging Mommy's arm, Daddy was angry he was trying to keep calm for me.

"Honey are you sure, he never hurt you?" Daddy dropped to his knees and asked me. I shook my head, " No am sure he only got Mommy again. Why does he always go after mommy? Doesn't he like her?" I asked. He looked at Mommy then at Uncle Dewey and Gale. He turned back to me again, "No he doesn't that's why you are so brave for protecting her." He pulled me against his chest; I looked over his shoulder and saw Mommy smiling at me.

"We need to get you to the hospital." The paramedic said to Mommy. Daddy pulled away and walked to Mommy.

"It's okay, I'm fine. " Mommy said, she turns to Gale. "Where's Jill?"

"She's safe." Gale said.

"I should tell her myself. If someone could take me to her?"

"We'll have her brought to the hospital." Gale said.

"No, I need to see her now. Before she hears about this." Mommy demanded.

Gale looks to Deputy Hicks as she passes through.

"Deputy Judy?"

"Yes, Gale." She smiles a fake smile. Even I could see that.

"Will you see to it that Sidney is taken to Jill?"

"Absolutely."

Sidney rises. Daddy helps her, "Wait Sidney I don't think you should be going anywhere. I think you should just come back to the station where we can keep you safe."

Mommy shook her head, "No Mark I need to see her and if she gets hurt its all my fault. I can't let my own cousin die. _I won't_."

"What about me?" I asked. they looked at me, "You'll go with Mommy to Kirby's." Daddy said, picking me up. I wanted to stay with Daddy and make Mommy stay here.

At Kirby's

"Who played Leather Face first?" Charlie asked.

"Gunnar Hansen." Kirby replied instantly.

"Smoke." Robbie said, bringing them a bottle of Vodka. Charlie gives Kirby a sexy stare.

"I felt that. Did you feel that? That charge that moved between us just then. It was there." Charlie said, grinning. Kirby shoots him a look. "In your dreams."

Robbie ignores them, "New rule. You can kill gay people now. You couldn't do that in the 90's. Gay characters were off limits. Total social progress."

"But racial awareness has not changed. The black person still can't be the killer."

"Yet. But Obama's in office. He'll change that." Robbie said.

"The post-modern era of the 90's is what triggered these remakes to begin with." Kirby said, sipping her Vodka.

"It exposed the clichés so they had no choice but to start over. "

"Because there's no such thing as a new idea." Kirby stated.

"That is sadistically sad. I refuse to believe it. So if you drink and do drugs - will you live?" Charlie said.

"You can even say, "I'll be right back."

"Here's the rule. Do the double reverse of every cliché and you'll be ok."

"Anyway who's that little girl hanging around Jill's house?" Charlie asked Kirby. Kirby smiled, "Its Sidney's daughter Maureen."

Robbie's eyes widened and Charlie laughed. "You kidding me right, Sidney has a daughter?" Kirby nodded. Wondering why they are acting like this.

"I so bet that's Billy Loomis's kid." Robbie said, throwing his drink in his mouth.

"No you Jerk, its detective Kincaid's." Kirby said, sipping her Vodka again.

"Well what she doing bringing her kid here, where her mother was killed and the two murder sprees that happened. I bet Sidney is the one who is doing all of the killings." Robbie said. Kirby looked at him. "Yeah maybe her kids in it aswell." Charlie said, they both laughed. Kirby hit them on the head.

In the kitchen

Trevor makes a drink. He holds up the bottle of vodka to Jill, "Urgh no thanks." She waves it off.

He puts it down. He'll pass too. He pours two sodas. "I can't believe Mr. Baker was behind it. That's crazy. Do they have any idea why?" Charlie walks through the door.

"Because he's bananas. You should be happy."

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"He busted you good."

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"Isn't Baker the one who caught you in the locker room with the mimes weed and the mimes tits? Charlie asked. Trevor resists ripping his head off. By the look on Jill's face, Charlie knows he's stirring up trouble.

"Gotta pee. Talk amongst yourselves." Charlie exits into the foyer, leaving Trevor and Jill alone.

"Baker is the one who caught you in the locker room?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just didn't know." Jill said looking out the window. "It's not like I'm happy about it." Trevor said. Kirby came rushing through the door, Kirby grabs Jill by the arm and pulls her away.

"You come with me." she turns to Trevor "We'll be back." Kirby disappears with Jill. Trevor watches as Kirby leads Jill upstairs. Trevor goes to the family room. The back patio doors are wide open. Robbie has stepped out on the back deck to smoke a cigarette.

Robbie lights up a cigarette. Looks around the back deck. Patio furniture, built-in barbecue, and bar. Manicured gardens. Green grass. A detached guest house in the rear. Very nicely done. Robbie goes to the bar and digs around. He finds tequila. Ah. Jackpot. He pours a shot when creeak! A noise takes his attention. He looks around. But sees nothing.

Upstairs Kirby and Jill are speaking about the killer.

"All this STAB talk about remakes. If the killer was not only following the rules of horror movies but the plot of what happened before... he's Billy Loomis to your Sidney."

"Trevor's not a killer." Jill said, her eyes glinting.

"I wouldn't guess Mr. Baker to be one either. Forget it, I watch too many horror movies." Jill falls back on the bed. Her mind reeling.

"Can I get you something?" Kirby asked, standing up.

"Do you mind if I just lay here for a second?"

"You take all the time you need. I'll be downstairs." Kirby said, touching her hand then goes to the door. "If you need anything, holla."

_Chapter 9 bit of a boring chapter! You'll see more of Maureen and Sidney and the rest in the next chappie. I won't be updating till after Christmas. We are reaching the end now, so I hope you are enjoying this._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_

_Have a Merry Christmas!_


	10. Chapter 10 A face of a stranger

A face of a stranger

_Chapter 10_

Jill lies down, takes the pillow and makes herself comfortable she's restless. She sits up and goes to the window. She looks out and sees the Detective's car outside. A noise behind her she turns and looks. Jill steps out into the hall; she hears music from below and over the bannister to the foyer. She sees no one. She goes back into Kirby's bedroom. She moves to the adjoining bathroom. She opens up the medicine cabinet and grabs some Tylenol. She walks back into Kirby's room, Jill jumps from the shadows emerges Trevor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed, popping her Tylenol into her mouth.

"I was leaving. I wanted to say good-night." Jill is nervous being alone with him.

"Good-night." She replied coldly, and lied down facing away from him.

"That's it?" he said hovering over her.

"I think you should quit while you're ahead." She said, her back turned from him.

"Are you sure you wanna be alone? I could stay for a while. We could just talk."

Jill thinks about it, but doesn't turn to him. "Not tonight, Trevor."

"I'm sorry about Olivia." She doesn't reply, he turns and shuts the door. She sighs and closes her eyes. The doorbell rings, Kirby with a glass of Vodka in her hand goes to open it.

"Kirby!" she turned to see Jill walking down the stairs.

"I found my phone it was up in your room. Where's Trevor?"

"What do you mean where is he? He just went upstairs looking for you."

"Trevor! Charlie! Robbie?!" Kirby shouted. No one answered, she turned to the front door. Sidney and Maureen standing there. Sidney looks panicked, and while Maureen was sniffing. "What Sidney am sorry I should have told you.-"Jill protested. Sidney grabbed Jill's hand, "No its ok, you need to come with me right now." she took Jill out the house; they turned to see a bloodied Robbie walking towards them. Maureen let out a blood-curling scream. Sidney ushered Maureen and Jill back in the house, when Ghost face appeared. Jill screamed as they ran towards them. Kirby grabbed Maureen's arm and ran up the stairs Jill following her. Sidney tried to shut the door but Ghost face slammed it back open. Sidney tried to run up the stairs but Ghost face grabbed her ankle pulling her back.

"Mommy!" Maureen screamed, Jill grabbed Sidney's hand, trying to lift her up. Sidney turned and kicked Ghost face, in the stomach, which he went flying down the stairs.

"Mommy! Come on." Sidney grabbed Maureen's shoulders and ran into the bedroom with Jill. They locked it. Maureen stood back not knowing what to do. "The balcony!" Jill ran past her and looked out. Sidney ran and looked. She shook her head, "No its two stories. Give me your cell." Ghost face began kicking the door in. They were breathing heavily. Jill gave Sidney her cell, "Go over there."

"What?" Jill said, "Maureen stay with Jill, get under the bed. Don't make a sound or move until I come and you." Sidney said, pushing Jill and Maureen under the bed. "Mommy, no!" Too late, Ghost face had already broken in. Jill had to cover Maureen's mouth from screaming as Ghost face walked past them, his boots making their way out on the floor as he went past them.

"Jill run keep running get help!" Sidney said from outside luring Ghost face out there. Sidney was on the lower roof, and Ghost face followed her. She circled the whole house, checking if there were any windows open, they were all locked. She pulled out Jill's phone, dialled Marks number knowing he would be with Dewey.

"Hello?" his voice said from the other end. She breathed with relief, "Mark you need to listen the killer is here, and at Kirby's I need help. Get Dewey." She looked around, searching for Ghost face.

"What? Is Maureen alright?"

"She's safe for now. I need you to get here." Then Ghost face appeared and kicked her backwards, "Ah!" she screamed. She was hanging on the edge, of the roof. "Sid? Sidney!" Mark shouted through the phone. The line went dead.

Maureen's Pov.

I was really scared, was Mommy ok?! Me and Jill kept hiding under the bed, until Jill got up from under the bed. "Jill, Mommy said stay under the bed." She went in the closet and brought some tape out. We could be killed any minute, and I would never see Mommy, Daddy, Cherokee, or my friends again. Jill painfully grabbed my arm from under the bed and lifted me up. When I looked in to her eyes I didn't see Jill at all I saw a stranger.

Sidney's Pov

He was above me, his knife raised I had no choice but to let go. I ran across the garden hoping he wasn't following me. Oh God, I hope Maureen and Jill are still hidden. I ran into the kitchen to bump into Kirby, "I tried to ring 911 but someone cut the router."

I tried to control my breathing, "I rang on my cell, there on their way." Kirby looked across my shoulder, and then we heard banging on the stairs. "Get in here." She whispered. We went in the basement.

"I heard you yelling to Jill is she safe?"

"She and Maureen are safe for now." I said closing the door and locking it. They heard banging on the patio doors. They turned to see Charlie. Kirby ran over, but she saw the blood on his hands, "Charlie." Charlie quickly saw what she was looking at. "No I just found Robbie. Please Please. Let me in!" He shouted. I wasn't sure to trust him either, "If you can't trust him don't let him in." I said.

"Get away from the door Charlie." Kirby demanded. Charlie was having none of it, "Kirby it's me! Its Charlie now let me in!"

"Get away from the door!" She shouted, she was fighting hard to keep her tears in. I didn't know what to do if he had blood on his hands, then he could be suspicious. Kirby's voice was breaking, "Am sorry I can't." This was my entire fault once again; I should never have come back here. I should have just stayed in Hollywood. I am so sick of been the reason for peoples deaths. I just hope Maureen my daughter is ok, and Jill.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, moving away from the door. Then Ghost face appeared behind him, "Behind you look out!" she screamed, trying to get to the door. I pulled her back; he was slamming Charlie to the door and pulled him away from our view. His blood was on the door we looked through the window to see. The patio lights had been cut it was complete darkness. Until five seconds later, they had been switched on again. There he was tied to the chair with tape all around his ankles and wrists and mouth.

"Oh God, no please leave him alone!" Her phone rang, it read Charlie.

"Tell Sidney it's gonna roll tonight. Or maybe she wants to take his place" he sneered through the phone. I closed my eyes, with dread. This would be the fourth time it's happened. She turned to me, "It's him."

"Ok just keep him on the phone. Am gonna get Jill and Maureen we should all be in the same place. I'll be back." I whispered to her. I open the door, and carefully slipped out. I tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher's knife, and looked around me as I walked up the stairs. I walked into Kirby's room, "Maureen? Jill?" they weren't there. My heartbeat started to race, Oh God where were they? If anything happens to them I don't know what I'd do. And where the fuck was Dewey? I ran down the hall, into the basement but something told me not to. "Kirby?" I shouted, I hovered between the door and stairs. someone grabbed me by my neck and a knife to my throat. It caused me to drop my knife. It was Charlie, bloodied to death.

"You know you learn a lot when you watch movies over and over all the plots, when we're trying to kill you." I tried to move but squeezed me. "Where's Jill?"

"Oh you think she's gonna get away? No one gets away." With all my might, I pushed him back into the wall. I tried to run out the door, but suddenly another Ghost face appeared and pushed a knife through my stomach. "Ughhh!" I grunted as I fell back to the banister. Ghost face came closer to me until he took his mask off.

Jill.

"Hello Sidney." Her voice didn't sound like her at all.

_Well did you all have a great Christmas and new year? Back to school tomorrow, I know am dreading it! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, nearly the end… about 3 more chapters to go.. So hang on tight_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. Chapter 11 Becoming the next Sidney

Becoming the next Sidney Prescott

_Chapter 11_

How could Jill be the killer? Well Charlie wouldn't surprise me but Jill?! I couldn't get over it, she killed her own mother! Had they been in this together? Well of course. I couldn't believe it. My own cousin trying to kill me and killing everyone around her. Oh, my God my daughter she tried to kill her as well.

"Jill?" I said, confusion written all over my face. She smiled and pulled Maureen out duct tape taped around her mouth and arms. "Maureen." I tried to grab her, but she pulled me back.

"Surprised?" she said. "Watch this," she said again. I was gasping and breathing heavily. I looked down, to her hands. "This is the part my dear cousin when the cameras turn off." Charlie grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into the kitchen. "Charlie." Jill said grabbing Maureen's neck and pushing her towards me. "Already taken care of. Man, I got some great footage, of Robbie. Better than Jenny and Marnie, and Olivia."

I pulled the duct tape of Maureen's mouth and arms and knelt down, "You ok? Did she hurt you?" she was so mortified she couldn't even speak, she shook her head.

Jill still had the knife to me, "Good, we'll out and upload it later, make it all trace it to Trevor."

Back to Maureen's Pov.

Jill grabbed me by the arms and pulled them together, and wrapped the tape around my arms. "Well Maureen I hope you're ready for this." I looked up in confusion, "For what?" she looked up and smiled sweetly for a moment, then her face looked like a monster. "To die." She put the tape on my mouth, I began to panic. She went to the side of the bed, grabbed a bag, and pulled out a knife and black thing and the Ghost costume. She couldn't be, the Ghost that keeps chasing us. She then dragged me down the stairs and pulled me into the coat closet. She had the black thing in her hand, which was probably a voice changer, because she was talking down it. A little while later, she ran out and stabbed Mommy. She then grabbed me and pulled me out; I looked to see Mommy who was bleeding. "Maureen." Mommy tried to grab me, but Jill pushed her back.

"Surprised?" she said. "Watch this," she said again. Mommy was gasping and breathing heavily. I looked down, to her hands. "This is the part my dear cousin when the cameras turn off." Charlie grabbed the back of mommy's head and pushed her into the kitchen. "Charlie." Jill said grabbing my neck and shut the door and pushing me towards mommy. "Already taken care of. Man, I got some great footage, of Robbie. Better than Jenny and Marnie, and Olivia."

Mommy pulled the duct tape of my mouth and arms and knelt down, "You ok? Did she hurt you?" I was too shocked to speak. I shook my head, as in no.

Jill still had the knife to mommy, "Good, we'll out and upload it later, make it all trace it to Trevor." Mommy had her arms around my shoulders. "Speaking of which." Charlie said, pulling Trevor out and out on to the floor. He had been taped just like me before.

"Remind you of anything." Charlie said to mommy. Charlie pulled the tape of Trevor's mouth, "Jill Please!" He cried. Jill stomped on his chest, "Shut up you dick." Mommy would cover my ears if I had swearing but in this case she never.

Charlie came closer to us now, mommy pulled me against her. "Everything I learned, I learned from you."

"You think you had a shitty boyfriend, Sidney. Here's one that fucks you and dumps you." She pulled the ghost costume off. "Doesn't even make you famous." She shouted, kicking Trevor. "Agh, what the fuck Jill I loved you!" he cried. Mommy covered my eyes, "Shut the fuck up already!" I could tell she was still kicking him, by the sounds. He screamed, I pulled mommy's hands from my eyes to see Charlie giving Jill a gun.

"Am sure those cops will want you to have this Jill. For your protection." She grabbed it from him, and pointed it towards Trevor's head. I gasped; mommy went towards Jill, "No." Jill pointed the knife at mommy's throat, she stumbled back. "Baby please." Trevor said. Jill looked back down at him, "Shouldn't have killed all those people Trev. Gone a put it all on video, but it means a lot you did it for Me." she said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he said, hissing.

Mommy moved by the wall, "I am not the girl you cheat on!" she screamed, and pulled the trigger down by his privates, as I like to call them. I screamed, Mommy turned me away from it. He screamed in agony. "I've gone through everything, were good on time." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah were perfect." She raised the gun to Trevor's head. "No no please!" he screamed. She shot him, I screamed with fear. "Sidney shut your brat's mouth, before I blow her mouth myself." Jill shouted. Mommy gasped, and knelt down. "Shh Maureen were gonna get out this. Please just be quiet." I nodded, breathing heavily.

"Ready for act 3?" Jill said the knife by mommy's neck. Charlie dragged Trevor's body. "Not figured out yet Sidney, keeping with the remake theme. Trevor this generation, Billy Loomis. We're the innocent victims Sidney and Randy."

"See with you, the world just heard about what happened, but with us they're gonna see it." Charlie showed mommy a video of someone being killed, he showed it to me. "Don't show her anything." Mommy hissed at him. He pulled back and "it's gonna be a worldwide sensation. I mean people gotta see this shit. It's not like anyone reads anymore. We're gonna know fame like you had never dreamed of."

I bravely decided to speak, "You two are both sick." Mommy grabbed me tighter. "No Maureen your Mother and Slut Grandmother are both sick!" Jill said.

"Last two teenagers standing." Charlie said, walking towards Jill, "This time Randy gets the girl." Charlie and Jill kissed, and Jill opened her eyes looking at Mommy, her knife still raised. I had my arm around mommy's, where was Uncle Dewey and Daddy?

Sidney's Pov

"You were amazing you're the perfect victim." Charlie said, looking at Jill with nothing but lust in his eyes. Jill had glee and happiness in her eyes. "I was so believable today, wasn't I. I mean I told so many lies, that I actually started to believe them." she turned to me and then at Charlie. "I really think that I was born for this." She smiled at me.

"How could you do this?" was my only question. She took a step towards us, me still grabbing Maureen by the arm as we walked backwards. "Do you know what it was like growing up in this family related to you." She said pointing the knife at me. Then taking it away, "I mean all I ever heard was Sidney this and Sidney that. Sidney Sidney Sidney. You were always so fucking special. Then it was all about Maureen when we heard you were pregnant with that detective's baby! Then the both of you were special." She screamed, the knife once again being put at my throat. "Well now am the special one."

"You'll slip they always do." she smiled and shook her head, "Hm come on Charlie let's get on with this." They moved away from us. I turned to Maureen, "Maureen you need to run, I'll be right behind you." She nodded and tried to go. "Uh uh, don't even think about it." Jill shouted pointing a gun at her. I wailed my arms, "No Maureen come back." I lifted her up and held her. Jill and Charlie looked at each other. "You have to be strong. And hold still, ok?"

"Yeah yeah like old school like Billy and Stu." Charlie said, shaking nervously. Jill had no emotion in her eyes, I don't even think she loved him. Charlie started slapping his face, "Yeah baby let's get it on. Shoulder me come on!" She stabbed him in the shoulder, he screamed. The gun was still pointed at us, "You said it Charlie. Billy and Stu, Trevor and you."

"What the media really loves Baby. Is a sole survivor." Jill said, she betrayed him. "Just ask you know who." She pointed to me. "Trevor was your partner. You were the ideal man." she then stabbed him. "Mommy please I want Daddy, make her stop." Maureen shouted tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They were your friends." Sidney said, her face was a mess. Jill through the knife on the floor, and put the gun in her back pocket. "Friends? I don't need any friends. What world are you living it?!"

"I need fans. Don't you get it, this has never been about killing you. It's about becoming you. I mean for fucks sake my own mother had to die. No great loss there so I could stay true to the original. Its sick right, well sick is the new sane. You had your 15 minutes now I want mine!" she shouted.

How could she do this? She was as just as bad as Billy. No Jill didn't even come close to him. "I mean what am I supposed to do, go the college grad school get a job. Look around we all-live in public now were all on the internet. How do you think people become famous any more. You do not have to achieve anything you just gotta have fucked up shit happen to you. So you do have to die Sid. Those are the rules new movie new franchise. Even that Gale reporter had to die, but lucky for her she survived. There's only room for one lead let's face it your ingénue days, there over." She said twirling a piece of hair with the knife, she then looked at Maureen.

"Don't worry Maureen, I haven't forgot about you." She said, "No don't you touch her. Ah!" Jill had stabbed Sidney again in the stomach.

"No mommy!" Maureen screamed, she pushed Jill, away. Jill pushed her on to the floor. "Who names their daughter after a slut mother anyway?" Maureen had broken something, she could feel it.

"Maureen." Sidney was all she could manage out, before she fell to the floor.

"Don't tell me you didn't know this day would come." Jill smiled. She turned to look at Maureen, who was crying softly holding her arm. Jill went past her and cut the tape of Trevor's legs; she wrapped the gun in towel, then threw it.

Maureen's Pov

She killed my mommy, I had broken an arm. How Jill be behind this all along, I still couldn't get over it. She then went to Trevor and cut the tape of him, the wrapped a gun in towel then threw it on the floor. I couldn't see what else she was doing, but it looked to me that she was pulling her hair out. Ouch. She then turned to me with the knife, "Well your mom would be so proud of you in heaven and the hoe bag Grandmother." She kicked me in the stomach, I fell back on to my stomach, and she then lifted me up by my neck. "Why do you wanna kill me?"

"Are you stupid? Didn't you listen to a word I just said?!" she screamed, that made me cry. She then softened, "Am sorry." She pulled me into a hug, but "Ahh!"

"I am girl, Maureen am used to doing things that I don't wanna do." she said. I felt blood coming out of my stomach; it was the most painful thing ever. She stabbed me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, I felt myself going into the dark. I hoped I would see Mommy while am in heaven.

_Chapter 11 done!_

_I wanna get this story finished by today, so 2 more chapters to go.. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. Chapter 12 Clear

Clear

_Chapter 12_

"It's ok your all right." Daddy said to me, as I woke up.

"Daddy?" I asked. He nodded, "Am I dead?"

"No you just got a little stab wound and a broken arm. but you're gonna be fine the doctors say, " he said, I nodded. "Is mommy dead?" I said my voice breaking. "No honey she's gonna pull through." He said happily. My eyes lit up, "really? I saw Jill kill her."

"What?" he said confused. Oh yeah! I didn't tell him did I? Jill is the killer, "Daddy Jill is the killer! And Charlie."

He shook his head, "No no am serious daddy, Jill really did kill her, she's covering it up." He put a hand on my head to check my temperature. "Honey I think you need some rest. Your tired.- "

"Mark. Its Jill she's the killer. She's gonna kill Sidney now!" Dewey said rushing in. "You sure?" Daddy asked. "Yes, she knew about Gales wound." Daddy left with Uncle Dewey, all I could do was just sit and wait.

In Sidney's room. Jill comes out of the shadows.

"You just won't die will you. The little brat won't die either. After am finished with you my next stops her room." Jill said, walking towards Sidney. She gasps as Jill walks towards her, "Who are you Michael Fucking Myers?" Sidney tries to get the cord to press help, but Jill grabs it and pulls it from the wall. "I don't think so." She jumps on Sidney's bed and strangles her. "Fucking die already!"

Sidney smacks Jill's head and puts her thumb around Jill's eye. Jill screams, and Sidney pushes her head into the metal and pushes her off the bed. Sidney tries to run out the room, but Jill grabs her, and knees her wound. Sidney screams. Jill pushes her in further. Sidney kicks Jill on the floor.

Jill throws Sidney against the wall and punches her in the stomach. She grabs Sidney's head and pushes her against the glass cabinet. "How are them stiches?!"

"Sidney!" Mark shouted. Sidney closed her eyes with relief. Dewey and Mark come rushing in.

"Mark." Sidney said, Mark kneels down to help her. Dewey looks around. All of a sudden, Jill comes out of the bathroom, with a large vase. "Dewey Mark." Dewey turns around but Jill bangs him on the head with the vase twice. He falls to the floor, "Stay away." Mark said, his gun rose to Jill's face. Jill laughs. "Poor little husband, with no wife or daughter." She kicks the gun out of his hands, and then slams the vase on to his head, he falls next to Dewey.

"Oh my God." Sidney whispers. Jill takes both of the guns out of Dewey and Marks hands, and lifts them up to Sidney's face. "Is this how it's gonna be Sid? I mean the ending of the movie, was supposed to be at the house. This is just silly." She said through clenched teeth.

"Consider this an alternative ending. Your never gonna get out this Jill."

"Course I will." Jill said, but by the look on Jill's face, she wasn't too sure.

"You're not so sure any more are you." Sidney said.

"Dewey!" Gales voice echoes in the room. Jill turns around to see Gale. Sidney s head falls on the floor again. "Easy, Ok what about the book?" Gale said trying to reason with her.

"Looks like I'll just have to write myself." Then Deputy Hicks runs in and tackles Gale over the bed. Jill shoots. "God damn it!" Jill screams, throwing Marks gun on the floor she was losing patience.

"Don't even think about shooting, or I'll blow Dewey's head of. You think I won't do it?!" Jill puts the gun to Dewey's head. "Give me your gun!"

"Do it!" Gale snaps. Deputy Hicks is undecided, "You heard her!" Jill said. Unseen by Jill is Sidney is getting up by the wall. Deputy Hicks raises and throws the gun on the floor. "You just had to be the hero huh."

"Give me your gun." She said again. "Fuck sake do it." Gale whispered. Sidney tries to get up as quietly as possible. "What are you deaf? Give me your gun!" she throws the gun at Jill's feet, who kicks it out the way. "Get up. And keep your hands over your head."

"Don't do anything stupid." Deputy Hicks said, a shot is heard. Deputy Hicks falls on the floor. Gales mouth drops open. "Don't fucking tell me what to do. She turns to Gale. "Now get up bitch."

Gale quickly but cautiously gets up slowly. "Get up quicker. Now!" Gale looks at Deputy Hicks. "She's not going to help you. Over here!" Dewey groans. Mark shuffles his eyes open and see Sidney grabbing the defibrillators. They both groan, "Neither are the husbands. Let's go, Get your skinny ass out here."

"Ok, just-"Gale said. Jill shook her head, "Am gonna enjoy blowing your head off." Mark sat up, and looked at Sidney.

"Ok but can I have just one final word?" Gale pleaded. Jill looked at her coldly, "What please?"

"No, Clear."

"Clear?" Jill echoed, with anger.

"Clear!" Sidney said, behind her, put the defibrillators the side of her head, and pressed them. The buzz was electrifying. She fell to the other side of the room. "You forgot the first rule of remakes Jill don't fuck with the original."

"Sid." Mark said, helping her on the floor.

"Oh my God, Dewey." Gale said sitting down. "What hit me?"

"Don't ask." Sidney said, holding her wound. "You ok?" Gale said, to Sidney "Are you ok?" Gale said, to Mark. He nodded he was more concerned about Sidney at the moment. "She was standing right behind me."

Sidney was gasping and breathing heavily, she grabbed Marks gun out his hands sharing a look with him, before turning back to Jill who survived the attack with the defibrillators a piece of glass in her hand, and shot her right in the head. They all jumped, Jill drew a last breath and fell to the floor. Sidney fell to the floor beside her exhausted Mark placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh God." Gale breathed getting her breath back.

"Nice one."

Gale looked behind her, "Hicks you're alive." Hicks got up and showed them her bulletproof vest, "Wear the vest, safe your chest." She fell back to the ground. "Where's Maureen?" Sidney asked.

"She's in her room."

"We got three officers down and a new suspect." Dewey said then becoming unconscious.

"We need a fucking doctor God damn it!" Gale said, running out the room.

"I don't know about you, but I feel a whole lot better." Sidney said to emotionless and dead Jill.

"Mommy Daddy!" Maureen shouted running in her nightgown. Mark embraced her; it took a lot for Sidney to get up again, so Mark and Maureen helped her up and the three hugged tightly to each other. They would never go anywhere without each other again.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Gale shouted through the halls.

_Chapter 12 Done! _

_One more chapter to go then am finished! _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Epilogue.

_Chapter 13_

Six Months have went by since Woodsboro, we have went back to Hollywood. After the Woodsboro attack we had to stay for another few days before we were allowed to go back home. I was so made up to see Cherokee. I had to stay off school for a week. I got presents and I got flowers and pictures drawn for me. Mommy got roses off our friends and Daddy.

"So my little princess, why don't we go to the park today?" Daddy asked me. It was a bright sunny day, today. The four of us went to the park. Cherokee of course. He was getting old, besides he had been with Mommy for 11 years nearly I think it was his time to go. Every time I brought it up, they said, he was getting old, and we should spend as much time as we can with him.

"Mommy can I go an play on the swings?" I said, eating my sandwich on the grass. The playground was only facing us and she didn't need to worry about me. "Yes after your sandwich." She said, she then lied down to sunbath. Daddy was reading. Cherokee was barking, "here ya go Cheko." I said giving him some doggie treats.

"Am going to play on the swings now." I said running to the playground. "Alright honey." That surprised me; she normally says stay where we can see you.

As Maureen ran into the playground, Mark looked up to Sidney who was putting Sunblock on her arms, "You didn't say see where we can see you." Sidney smiled at her husband who was wearing shorts trainers and a t- shirt with sunglasses. "Well as you said, I can't keep her like that forever. I mean what she has been through these last few months. It's time to let her off my back and into the real world. Besides, I trust her to go on her own. I am not worried that much anymore."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Someone coughed; they looked up, "Oh my God, Dewey? Gale!" Sidney said hugging them both. Mark shook hands with Dewey and hugged Gale. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we were on vacation, we were gonna knock at your house today but well we found you here." Gale said, smiling. She looked happier these days, then she did the last time she saw here.

"Yeah, we came to celebrate." Dewey said. Before anyone could ask why, Maureen ran into Dewey's arms. "Uncle Dewey!" They all laughed, "Aunt Gale!" she then hugged Gale. Who was surprised and shocked at this, since Maureen didn't really like Gale.

"Oh hi." Gale chuckled, Mark and Sidney laughed, before asking, "What are you celebrating?"

"Well.." Gale said nervously. Dewey placed a hand on Gale's mid-section, Gale snapped his hand away, "Dewey." Sidney had to suppress a squeal. "Oh my God! Gale! You're pregnant?" She said, smiling. She pulled her into a hug. "Yes we found out a couple of weeks ago. Well am about 4 weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Mark said. They were happy for the two, since there relationship was going downhill; months ago, there is someone to bring them back together again.

"So when are you gonna get knocked up again, I mean it's been 8 years since Maureen was born. Are you gonna try for baby number 2?" This shocked both Mark and Sidney. Sidney was shocked for another reason; the reason is because Sidney also found out that she was pregnant this morning and planned to tell Mark while they were at the park.

"Well now that you mention it." Sidney started to say, she felt Mark look at her. "I am." All mouths dropped open, even Maureen's.

"What?" Mark said, his face was blank. Sidney was a little worried, but the next thing he picked her up and swung her around and kissing her. "Oh my God, you kidding? This is fantastic!" Dewey said. Cherokee came barking at them, with a Frisbee. "Congratulations Mommy, I am going to play." She then ran, with Cherokee.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Gale said, taking Sidney's arm and pulling her towards the field. Leaving the two men to grab the bags, blanket, and lunch they left behind.

"Well we are both pregnant, now so you to will be doing everything we ask you to do now. the cooking the cleaning the washing.." Gale said.

Mark and Dewey looked at each other with worried expressions, "Oh don't ask Mark to cook he'll burn the house down." They burst out laughing. "Come on Maureen, Cherokee!" Mark shouted. The six of them walked out the park.

9 months later.

Tatum Riley was born on the 4th July 2013 to proud first time parents, Dwight and Gale Riley. 2 months later was the arrival of Baby number 2 of Sidney Kincaid and Mark Kincaid, Paul Kincaid was named after Marks father, he was born on 16thAugest 2013. Dewey and Gale decided to move to Hollywood. Mark and Sidney were made Godparents to Tatum. Dewey and Gale were made Godparents to Maureen and Paul. Cherokee died on the 3rd September. They were all devastated, especially Sidney and Maureen. Sidney has had Cherokee for 12 years, and she was deeply upset. They got a new dog for Christmas another golden retriever. In the end they had, new life's to look forward to.

_Ok I finished! Phew. Feels like forever since I started this, but now I finally finished hoped you liked it. Back to my other 3 stories am working on. Next story to finish is Ship of Dreams! So read, comment and, review, and maybe favourite? _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
